The Doctor and his Degenerate companions
by wrestlerorca45
Summary: The Doctor lands in 1997 America and meets Shawn and Triple H meanwhile there is someone else visiting while they are gone and it wont be good. Between Closing Time and Wedding of River song and for DX after they formed. I do not own wwe or Doctor Who just so you know. This is my first story this has been corrected and rewritten. UPDATE: story on hiatus til ch. 3 or 4 up soon
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor and his Degenerate Companions

Prolouge:

Prologue:

Somewhere in space, the TARDIS floated. It was much quieter now that Amy and Rory weren't there and that River wasn't popping up. It was just the Doctor fiddling with buttons and levers, trying to avoid the date on the screen.

"Where should we go this time?" he asked out loud.

The TARDIS jolted, as if to respond, and sent him to the destination she picked.

"Okay," the Doctor said with a laugh, and held on.

A few minuets later, they landed. Rushing over to the screen, the Doctor saw: Date: Oct. 16, 1997, America.

"What?! America? 1997? Why have you brought me here old girl?" he asked bewildered. "Better then April 26th, 2011 though. Okay, I'll follow your lead," he whispered then left the TARDIS.

The Doctor stepped outside to find a huge arena next to him, with a billboard that said, "Monday Night Raw."

While the Doctor explored his surroundings, someone else was checking out the blue box that appeared out of nowhere.

"Wow! What's this?" the man said as he pushed the door open and went inside."Whoa! It's bigger on the inside!" he said, jumping out. The man went in again and looked around and saw the console and all the buttons, just waiting to be pushed.

"Maybe later," he said, noticing some stairs.

As the man went down into the corridors, the Doctor re-entered the TARDIS, saying, "Well, if you wanted me to go to a WWE event, you could have at least brought me to Wrestlemania 12. Way more important! Although, three days ago DX was formed...I still don't know why you brought me here, old girl." He continued to complain as he started up the TARDIS.

Meanwhile another man came out from back stage, just as the TARDIS disappeared.

"Shawn? Where are you?"


	2. The Adventure begins

Chapter one:

After the Doctor took off in the TARDIS, he set the coordinates for the Eye of Orion. He needed somewhere to think.

Meanwhile, Shawn felt the room shift a little.

"Are we moving?" he thought. "That's not possible. It's just a police box."

He walked back to the console room wanting to play with all those buttons.

The Doctor continued to walk around and fiddle with the controls, when he saw a tall, long-haired man come down the stairs.

"What?!" he exclaimed. "What?!"

"Oh hi!" Shawn says, as he waves at the Doctor and then comes towards the strange man in the bow tie.

"What?" The Doctor repeated. "Don't you 'Hi' me. What are you doing on my TARDIS?"

"Um...TARDIS?" Shawn asked, looking confused.

At this time, the Doctor gets a real good look at the intruder. Tattoos, long hair, Texas drawl, muscular, a cocky grin...

"Shawn Michaels!?" he practically shouts. "What!?"

"Yes. I'm Shawn Michaels. Now answer my question," he said with a laugh.

"Now wait a minuet!" the Doctor exclaimed. "First you are going to tell me how you got in here. Then I'm taking you back. I won't have a universe of angry HBK fans on my tail for endangering the Showstopper!"

Shawn just stood there, refusing to speak until the Doctor answered his question.

"Fine," the Doctor sighed. "TARDIS stand for Time and Relative Dimension In Space. You're on a space ship-time machine and I'm the Doctor. Alright? Now it's your turn."

Shawn looked at the Doctor. "This guy needs to relax!" he thought.

Shawn sighed and said, "Okay. I was just coming out for some fresh air and to calm down. Bret Hart was irritating me. Then I saw your blue police box. And by the way, you don't look like a policeman. I walked in and explored it a little. Then when I felt like we were moving, I came back out here and saw you...Doctor Who? Happy?"

The Doctor looked at Shawn, who was looking annoyed and a little hurt

"Okay then. But I'm still taking you back. Oh, and I'm just called the Doctor. And I'm not a policeman. The TARDIS is designed to blend in and it got stuck on a 1963 police box."

The two men stared at each other for a moment, before the Doctor set the coordinates for 1997.

"Wow," Shawn said, disbelief in his voice. "That's interesting. Space travel? Yeah, right."

"Go look," the Doctor said, pointing to the blue doors of the TARDIS.

Shawn looked out the doors and saw the Milky Way galaxy in front of him:

"Whoa!" he exclaimed, wonder in his eyes.

"Like what you see?" the Doctor asked.

Shawn closed the doors.

"Okay, it travels in space. But I'm not convinced of the time travel thing."

The Doctor rolls his eyes and said, "Hold on tight!"

The TARDIS lands in 1997 at Summerslam. The Doctor walked out of the TARDIS and right into a slightly younger Shawn Michaels. He handed Shawn his sonic screwdriver and then walked away. The Doctor re-entered the TARDIS and looked at the slightly older Shawn. Shawn reached in his pocket and found the weird toy he received a few months ago from that weird guy with the bow tie.

"Wait a minute!" he thought."Why didn't I recognize him before as the weird guy who handed me this weird toy?"

Realizing what just happened, a stunned Shawn said, "Here,"and handed the Doctor his sonic screwdriver back

The Doctor then set the coordinates for October 1997, when Shawn said, "Wait! Can I stay and see how this all works?"

"I'm sorry but as fun as it would be, the answer is 'no'," the Doctor said with regret in his voice.

"Oh come on!" Shawn pleaded. "You look like you need the company."

"Yes, I could use the company but the answer is still 'no'."

"But why? Look you already have me on board, why not take me around for a while. Plus I'm in danger every day when I wrestle in front of crowds that could hate me, and where a wrong move can spell injury."

"Good point," the Doctor replied. "Well, if I take you then I'm taking your partner-in-crime with us as well."

"You mean Hunter? Sure. Although you are going to have a harder time convincing him than you had convincing me. He's not as simple as I am."

The Doctor thought for awhile.

"I could use the company and DX is my favorite tag team" he thought to himself. "We could have lots of fun together." He then looked back at Shawn, who was now fiddling with one of the switches. "Don't touch that!..Actually, what does that do?" the Doctor said with a glint in his eye.

Shawn looked at him with a mischievous grin.

"So, is that a 'yes'?" he said, taking a step towards his new friend.

"Oh, I don't know. Want to find out?"

They flipped the switch and the TARDIS jolted. The lights went out and the Doctor yelled, "Oh no!" He then looked at his screen and said, "What did I do?"

Shawn looked at the screen and yelled, "You pushed the accelerator button. Who knows where we will end up!?"

They looked at each other, then at the screen and yelled,"AHHHHHH!"

A few minutes later...

Hunter (aka Triple H) waited by the car, wondering if Shawn was still in the arena somewhere. He had been gone for an hour or two.

"What the?...AHHHH!" Hunter screamed as he jumped out of the way as a flying police box as it crashed into their rental car.

Hunter peeked over the wrecked car and watched as his friend and a strange man in a bow tie emerged.

"Uh, okay. Planet Earth 1997. October by the looks of it," the Doctor said as he stumbled towards Hunter and looked at him."Hello. I'm the Doctor," he said and then he fell to the ground in a dead faint.

Shawn was also dizzy. As he collapsed onto the ground, he said, "That...was...fun!"

Hunter looked at the two on the ground.

"What just happened and where have you been?" he asked, helping Shawn up.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Shawn said out of breath.

"Try me," Hunter said, folding his arms.

"Wait guys," the Doctor said, after coming to and getting up off the ground. "It's my job to show him around."

Hunter was just as amazed as Shawn was when the Doctor showed him what his little box could do. He agreed to come along,

"Wait! Won't anyone miss us?" Hunter asked.

Doctor laughed. "This is a time machine! I can have you back before they even know you're gone. So, where to? All of time and space. Where do you two want to start?"

"Hmm...anywhere? How about another planet?" Shawn asked with excitement.

"Ahh okay. I know just the one for you guys..." The Doctor's voice trailed off as he set the coordinates and they took off for their first adventure.

As the TARDIS disappeared, a dark figure in the shadows watched menacingly and laughed to himself.

"You all have fun," he said quietly before entering the back stage area.


	3. Trip to Androzani, mysterious stranger

It was quiet on the TARDIS again, as the Doctor fixed the wires under the console. But not because he was alone. He had HBK and HHH in the TARDIS to keep him company. It was quiet for another reason.

"Never let Shawn Michaels near Sontarans," the Doctor laughed to himself.

They were worn out from running and battling a Sontaran fleet, so they had gone to their rooms. Shawn's big mouth had angered the general, and then Triple H teasing them about their height didn't help either.

"Where should we take the boys this time?" the Doctor asked the TARDIS while he repaired the ship.

Meanwhile, at Stormcage, River Song wrote in her diary and thought of the Doctor.

"What must he be up to?" she thought to herself. "I haven't seen him in awhile. Perhaps I should pay him a visit," she thought as she walked to the bars and watched the guards.

River had gotten to know some of the guards. She knew who was new and who wasn't.

"Excuse me?" she called to the youngest-looking guard.

He walked over to her and said, "Yes?"

River looked at him with a sly grin and pulled him in for a kiss.

"Open the door?" she suggested.

"Okay," he said, under the hallucinogenic lipstick.

"Yes. I've done this many times but it works so well, " she thought with a smile, as she locked the guard in the cell before taking off to see her Doctor.

A while later, the Doctor had finished repairs on the TARDIS, and was about to set coordinates for their next adventure when the door opened.

"Hello Sweetie," said a smiling River Song.

"What?" the Doctor said rushing over to her. Normally he was happy to see her but right now... River waved and gave him a hug.

"What are you up to these days?" she asked.

"Shh...well I did get chased by Sontarans...what are you doing here?" he asked in a low tone.

"Why do I have to be quiet? And Sontarans without me?" she said taking a step towards the nervous Time Lord.

"Please River. Not now," the Doctor pleaded, not wanting to wake up his friends.

"There's another woman aboard, isn't there?" River eyed him suspiciously

"No! Nothing like that. Its just -"

But before the Doctor could finish, River went into the corridors to look for the Doctor's secret that he was hiding. She looked in room after room.

"I'll find you," she thought.

"Come on River. Don't!" the Doctor called after her as he followed her.

She came upon the half open door of the room that had the two wrestlers inside. She and threw the door open and shouted, "Alright who are you?"

"River no!" the Doctor said with worry

Shawn Michaels rubbed his eyes and stared up at the Doctor and a strange woman standing in front of him.

"Oh. Hi," he said groggily.

"Oh. Not another woman," River said slightly embarrassed.

"I told you! Now out!" the Doctor said, hoping Shawn would fall back asleep

"Who is she?" Shawn asked getting up slowly.

"I'm River Song. And I know you," River said, shaking Shawn's hand and then she winked at him

Shawn laughed and then woke up Hunter, who stood up and yawned.

"Did we get rid of the short potato men?" Hunter asked.

"Yes" the Time Lord said with a laugh.

River introduced herself to Hunter before they told about their adventure and battle with the Sontarans. It all started with Shawn cutting a promo on them.

"I was kidding," Shawn said among the laughs.

A little later, the Doctor set the coordinates for a new planet. The TARDIS jolted and they all waited for their destination.

Meanwhile on Earth...

"Where are Shawn and Hunter? They are on next!" shouted a very angry Vince McMahon. He stormed into the mens' locker room looking for the two degenerates

"Go find them now!" he ordered.

Bret and the rest of the Hart Foundation checked their hotel rooms and the places they knew Shawn and Hunter liked. Then they found their wrecked car.

"Vince!" Bret called "Look!"

Vince came out and saw the car.

"What? Who could have done this?" The Chairman looked worried now.

Suddenly a man from the shadows said, "I know what happened."

They all turned to see a tall dark-haired man with a sinister smile.

"What happened?" Steve Austin asked, not trusting this strange man.

"They were taken," he stated darkly, knowing how easy it was to fool humans.

"By who?" Vince demanded, getting in the mans face.

"Relax and I'll tell you. But not here," the man said.

Vince and the man went into Vince's office, while the other wrestlers talked amongst themselves about the mysterious disappearance or kidnapping of HBK and HHH. Vince had the kidnapping story kept backstage, and just told the audience that DX was jumped by the Hart Foundation.

After talking to Vince, the man watched with a smile.

"Everything is going to plan," he said quietly.

Thousands of light-years away on planet Androzani Major...

"Why this planet?" the Doctor asked.

"What's wrong with this one?" asked Shawn, who was playing with the doctors sonic screwdriver.

"Because I've been here before and it's dangerous. Shawn, give me that now!" the Doctor said, grabbing his screwdriver and then ruffling Shawn's hair.

"Dangerous?" Shawn, Hunter and River all said in unison.

"I like that," said River.

The Doctor looked at all three of them, knowing he could endanger their lives if he went through with it. The combination of Rivers flirting and DX's excited stares made the doctor give in.

"Okay," he relented. "But stay close to me," he warned.

Hunter and Shawn made a bee-line for the door, and River looked back at the Doctor.

"I like them!" she squealed and then scurried away.

They looked around the planet and learned more about Androzani Minor and their caves. Then they looked at some shops for awhile. The Doctor and River disappeared into one of the shops. Shawn and Hunter stayed outside to look at the huge spacecraft.

"Come on Shawn! We shouldn't get separated from the Doctor," Hunter said, grabbing his friends arm.

Shawn didn't answer. He just walked on board the spacecraft, with Hunter following.

"Check this out!" Shawn said as he slid into the front seat and started pressing buttons.

What neither of them knew was that they had closed the ramp, and were about to take off to the second planet called Androzani Minor

"River, I have never seen this planet more prosperous. Last time..." the Doctor trailed off, remembering Peri and how she nearly died all those years ago.

"It's nice of you to show me around...and if you don't wish to talk about it, you don't have to," she reassured him, patting him on the back.

"Thanks,'" he said, wrapping his arm around her while walking. Then it hit him. "Where are Shawn and Hunter?"

"They were right behind me," River said as she turned around, only to not see either of them.

The Doctors eyes widened. "No...we have to find them!" he said, then ran back towards the shipyard where they last saw them.

"Uh, Shawn. You can't fly a ship!" Hunter yelled, as the spaceship left the hangar.

"I want to try. And we are just going to Androzani Minor while the Doctor and River are on their date. What harm can it do?" Shawn replied with a cocky grin.

"NO!" The Doctor yelled as he watched the ship take off. River followed the Doctor and was very concerned.

"We will go after them," she said, guiding him to the TARDIS..

After a shaky landing, Hunter and Shawn ventured outside the ship.

"Not bad Shawn...ahhh!" Hunter collapsed, having been hit over the head by an unknown assailant. The assailant backed up behind the ship and waited for Shawn.

"What did you say Hunter?" Shawn asked coming out of the ship.

Whack! The assailant hit Shawn upside the head as well. The assailant then dragged the two of them to a nearby cave.

The TARDIS landed nearby, but it was after Hunter and Shawn were taken. River and the Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS cautiously.

"There is the ship. But where are they?" she asked.

"I don't know. I may have been mistaken on the time we landed in," the Doctor said, looking out across the barren planet.

"What do you mean?" she asked, looking at him.

"Well...I didn't spend much time on Androzani Major last time, so I don't know it looked like that... and if you squint there's my TARDIS. Shawn and Hunter are in serious trouble if we don't get them out of here!" the Doctor said, turning to River with a look of dread on his face.

"Come on. Let's find them...but don't attract attention and I mean it River," he said, looking at her while she smiled.

"What? What do you think I'm going to do? You know being discreet isn't my style," she said with a mischievous grin.

The Doctor looked at her and said in a sarcastic tone, "Fine River. Go in there, guns blazing and see what happens. You may not get spectrox toxemia, endanger Shawn and Hunter, or run into my previous self, who is probably trying to save his companion right now. Oh and, by the way, don't forget that I'M THE ONE RESPONSIBLE FOR THEM AND YOU!"

River looked at him in shock. He was serious and now angry.

"I'm sorry Doctor, but you need to calm down. Yes, I realize lives are at stake. But I know when to be silent. You are getting emotional about this. I know what this entails, and what could happen, but you need get a grip!" River said with more seriousness in her voice.

They stared at each other, neither of them moving. Then the Doctor stormed off to go find his two friends.

"He knows I'm right," she thought as she followed him. She didn't want to have to get in his face, but it needed to be done.

Meanwhile in the cave...

"Alright. Who are you and why do you have that spaceship? Answer me!" the mans voice shouted as he slapped Shawn's face.

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Shawn shouted.

"BACK OFF!" Hunter yelled.

The man laughed at the two of them.

"Well, it's obvious you two are not from around here. Where are from?" he asked, eying them.

"Skaro!" Shawn said quickly, remembering the story the Doctor told them. "I'm a...Kahled," he said, nodding his head, hoping this man would buy it.

"Skaro? Really Shawn?" Hunter whispered.

"Well, then I'm from Gallifrey" Hunter stated proudly.

"What? You're not a Time Lord!" Shawn whispered.

"If your a Dalek, then I'm a Time Lord. It's that simple," Hunter said, teasing his friend.

"Gallifrey? Hmm," the man thought. He remembered another Time Lord they were holding, along with that girl.

"Hold on while I get someone. Then maybe you two will talk," the man said, slamming the door.

"Now what? You just had to fly the spaceship didn't you?" Hunter said with annoyance in his voice.

Shawn looked defensive. "How was i supposed to know this would happen?" he retorted.

"Well I..." he trailed off when the door open. A man was thrown into their cell. Shawn and Hunter stared at the new man, who wore a red and white outfit. He had blonde hair and blue eyes.

The man stood up and looked at them.

"What are you two doing here? And you're not a Time Lord or a Kaled," he said, looking them over.

"We know. We just didn't want to give away our real identity," Shawn informed the man.

"Don't Shawn! This could be a trick," Hunter said in a harsh tone.

"I'm the Doctor. Who are you two?" the man asked, looking at them.

"What?!" they both said, totally shocked.

"But the Doctor wears a bow tie!" Shawn yelled in disbelief.

The Doctor stared at them and thought. "Bow tie?" he said as he looked at them again more closely.

"Do you two know me?" he asked.

They nodded.

"We travel with the Doctor. So how can you be him?" Hunter asked, still shocked.

"Oh no!" The Doctor thought as he backed up a little, realizing he could be interacting with his future.

"Don't tell me any more. I can't know too much of my future," the Doctor warned.

At that moment, the current Doctor realized he knew where Shawn and Hunter were.

"River. I know where they are."

River came up behind him. "Where?" she asked.

"With me," he stated with a nervous smile.

Thousands of miles away on earth...

After the disappearance of Shawn and Hunter, the security was now in full force and Vince's ability to run things was being questioned. This was just what the mysterious man in black had planned. The man was glad he that the Doctor was away while he made his plans. But he wished he could see what destruction he was causing for the Doctor. He smiled an evil smile, laughing to himself.

Back on Androzani Minor, the Doctor and River had come up a plan to rescue the two wrestlers who were being detained with The 5th Doctor, wondering if they would ever get out.


	4. Androzani and trouble brewing on earth

chapter 3

In some caves somewhere on Androzani...

The 5th Doctor eyed his future companions, who in turn looked at him with stunned expressions.

"So as you die your body changes?" asked Hunter.

"Yes. So I look different every time and its a way of saving myself, so to speak," the Doctor said with a smile.

"Oh ok," Hunter said. "So your the..."

"5th Doctor" the Doctor stated.

"We are with the 11th" Shawn stated.

All three looked at each other before saying anything else.

"Its called Regeneration by the way," the Doctor stated. "Now, how do I get you two out of here?" He knew they were both shackled and that he himself was dying and needed to get to Peri quick.

Shawn remembered grabbing his Doctor's sonic screwdriver before getting on the ship, so he made the suggestion. "How about a sonic screwdriver?" Shawn asked casually,.

"Well, that would be good Shawn, if I had one," the Doctor said.

"Check his pockets," Hunter told him and then shook his head. "Shawn Shawn Shawn," he thought to himself.

"Oh, is this it?" The Doctor held a green and sliver device and looked confused. "Boy, things have changed," he thought. "Shawn, how does this work and why do you have it?" he asked suspicsiously.

"I love playing with it and I was going to give it back...what? I was! Dont look at me that way!" Shawn said, defending himself.

The Doctor stopped giving Shawn his disapproving glance and laughed. "I see why I choose them," he thought.

"You push the button and point. And don't forget it's on setting 2," Shawn explained.

Meanwhile, The 11th Doctor and River were hiding from soldiers and some androids when he realized, "My sonic...its gone." He looked through his pockets and no screwdriver.

"Where is it?" River asked, whispering then looking around.

"Wait...I remember...I should have known. Shawn has it! That sneaky little...we have to get them!" The Doctor said with urgency.

River smiled. "The mind races with you, Doctor," she said, winking at him.

The Doctor just smiled and moved forward, vaguely remembering how he got around all those years ago.

"They should be around here somewhere. I have to be careful though. We have soldiers there, Sharez jax further down..." The Doctor rambled on.

"Wait! Doctor, who are they?" River interrupted, confused.

"Sharez jex and the soldiers are two warring factions. They were fighting over Spectrox the last time I was here. Both tried to kill us, but then Sharex jex helped me out, I made it to my TARDIS and saved Peri. Then I regenerated," the Doctor said, recalling the horrific events that nearly caused Peri's death and his regeneration.

"Oh, ok. Well, let's try not to run into them then," River said, putting her arm on the Doctor's shoulder.

"If I was there..."she thought, glaring at the near by soldiers that were possibly going to hurt a younger version of her Doctor.

"Come on. Let's find them," the Doctor said as he grabbed her arm and led her away, hoping he could get her mind of what he just told her.

Back in the room, the 5th Doctor released Shawn and Hunter

"That should do. Now let's go help your friend," Shawn said, heading to the door.

"No! Wait Shawn! There are androids out there that may kill you, and you're going back to...my future self. I won't have you endanger your lives to help me," the Doctor said, blocking the door. All of a sudden a sharp pain went through his shoulder. "Ow!"

Shawn and Hunter watched. And with defiance, and a little anger, Shawn looked the blonde Doctor in the eyes and said, "No. We are helping you!"

The Doctor looked a little shocked, but noticed the defiant look in their eyes. He said, "Fine. But you two stick close to me...why bother when no one listens to me?" he sighed, then cautiously opened the door and looked around. No one was around. "Ok. You two be careful. We need to find Peri and then the antidote. She's really sick and so am I," he admitted.

"WHAT?!" Hunter grabbed the weakened Doctor. "Now we are definately gonna help you!" Hunter pulled the doctor out and they headed out towards the Sharex jex and to find Peri

"No! No! No! No!" The 11th Doctor said, hitting the wall, "They can't! No!"

"What? Doctor, what happened?" River asked trying to calm him down.

"They are going to help me find Peri. Then bat's milk, which is the only antidote to spectrox toxemia. It could save me and Peri but, no! River, what do I do?" he said in desperation,

"Doctor! Calm down. We will find them. Your other self will take care of them or they will look after you. Trust them. Now, sure, I will have a few words with them when this over, but being angry with them isn't going to solve anything," River said, giving the Doctor a shake.

All the sudden, gunfire erupted from behind them. "HEY YOU!" a voice yelled at them.

"RUN!" the Doctor yelled, while River followed and fired back with her own gun.

"Wait, listen..." the 5th Doctor said, putting an arm infront of his two companions. BANG! BANG! the sound of bullet fire was distant.

"They sound close," Shawn said nervously.

"Yes, they do Shawn. When I say run, run!" the Doctor instructed.

"Now I know you're the Doctor. He says that a lot," Hunter said with a laugh

The Doctor stumbled a little, so DX helped him to another room where there was a masked man and a young woman lying down. "Peri!" the Doctor said rushing to her. He felt her forehead. She was burning up! "Oh no," he thought. "The fever is at the last stage!"

The masked man, known as Sharez jex. looked worried and creepy at the same time. "Can you save her, Doctor?" he asked.

"Yes. If you tell me where I can get bat's milk," the Doctor said, approaching one of his captors.

Shawn and Hunter checked on Peri while the Doctor and Sharez jex went over where and how to get the bat's milk..

"There isnt much oxygen!" Sharez jex warned the Doctor.

"I can handle it," the Doctor assured him. "Keep her cool and you two with me now!" the Doctor shouted at DX, then gestured to the deeper caves. They followed the Doctor into the caves where there was danger at every turn and less and less oxygen, "You know...you ..didn't...have to...come..." The Doctor said weakly.

"It was our choice, Doctor. And I wont let you do this alone," Shawn said, helping his friend.

"Yeah. We are going help," Hunter added.

While the three of them trekked deeper and deeper into the caves, River and the 11th Doctor out ran bullets, men shouting, and mud bursts, "Shawn and Hunter are great friends. I don't understand why Bret Hart dislikes them so," he said as he ran. He was thinking of how they bravely followed his 5th self.

"Well, that's good news," River said with sarcasm.

When they gotten far enough away they heard a mans voice, "Shh," the Doctor said, slowly looking into the room. He quickly pulled back when he saw Peri. "We can't go in there. We have to hide and wait," he instructed.

"Ok. " River didn't argue. She followed him and watched as two men with guns entered.

"Are we...almost there?" Hunter asked, feeling dizzy and out of breath.

"Yeah, Doctor..." Shawn asked, nearly collapsing.

"Oh no...you ...dont!" the Doctor said, also having barely any strength. He put oxygen masks over their noses and mouths, and they each took a breath before continuing.

The Doctor wasn't going to let his future companions die in front of him. He was more determined then ever to get what he came for.

Shawn followed, barely able to move and was being guided by his best friend. But Hunter was also having trouble. They continued down further and disturbed some bats. They dropped to the ground to get out of the way.

"Does...that answer... your question?" the Doctor asked. Shawn and Hunter both nodded weakly. After the bats flew away, Hunter and the Doctor got up, but Shawn remained on the ground.

"No!" Hunter cried and felt for his friend's pulse. It was still there but weak.

"Come on Hunter. We are almost there," the Doctor said, pulling Hunter's arm away from the fallen showstopper.

"I'm supposed to...look after him," Hunter protested, but followed the Doctor.

At last they found the queen bat and got her milk. Then they headed back, this time with Hunter carrying a limp Shawn.

Meanwhile, The 11th doctor and River listened to the men argue and fight. Shots rang out and a struggle broke out.

"Can't we do something?" she asked, wanting to shoot whoever was in there.

"No, because at any moment I will be here," the Doctor explained.

Just then, he spotted himself stumbling into the room. Followed by Hunter and..."NO!" he thought when he saw a limp Shawn. A small tear came down his cheek.

River looked just as worried and she held the Doctor's hand for comfort.

Minutes later, the blonde Doctor came out, carrying Peri, with Hunter close behind. "You come with me until you see your TARDIS. I'm sure Shawn will be fine. Thank you both. I look forward to when we meet again," the 5th doctor said while walking away.

The current Doctor and River followed and watched as the 5th doctor carried his companion to his TARDIS, and Hunter carried Shawn to their's.

The 11th Doctor and River hurried inside the TARDIS and started it up. Then they tended to Shawn and Hunter. "Please, Shawn. Wake up! I'll get you a sonic screwdriver of your own if you please wake up!" the Doctor pleaded, shaking his friend.

River and Hunter looked on with concern. "He made me take the last of the oxygen," Hunter said quietly. "He's a good friend, but I remeber him being resiliant."

"Hunter, now let me check on you," River said, reassuring him then checking for viriuses.

"What's going on?" Shawn said, waking up slowly.

"You're ok!" the Doctor said with a smile then helped Shawn up.

Hunter ran to Shawn and gave him a hug. "Don't do that again!" he said.

"I won't," Shawn said with a laugh.

River walked up to them both and, with sudden anger, she raised her hand and smacked each of them. "OW!" they both cried, their faces stinging.

"Don't scare me and the Doctor like that again!" River said with authority. "You get to your rooms and rest while the Doctor and I find another destination for you." River enjoyed their guilty looks as she pointed to the stairs and they trudged up them,

"Doctor?" Shawn asked in protest.

"Go," the Doctor said in a mock serious tone.

After they left, River and the Doctor laughed. "Where shall we take the boys now, River?" he asked smiling.

"Somewhere fun and not life threatening. I could do with a roller coaster" she exclaimed.

"Hmmm...how about Sea world?" the Doctor suggested.

"Uh, Sea World sweety? I dont think..."

"Not that Sea World. The planet Sea World," the Doctor said cutting her off.

"Oh right. The one that was created along with Disney World in the 40th century," River said, realizing her error.

"Ok. Sea World it is then!" he said, flicking switches and they were off with a jolt.

"Oh wait! I forgot!" the Doctor said, then ran up stairs to the Degenerate's rooms.

Shawn and Hunter were reading some comics they had found when the doctor came in. "Are we in trouble still?" Shawn asked

"No I forgot. Give me your mobiles. And here are your keys to the TARDIS. Frequent fliers privelidges," the Doctor said with a smile.

Shawn and Hunter smiled, placed the keys in their pockets and watched as the Doctor upgraded their phones.

"Now, here you go. Now you two have universal roaming. Oh, and the TARDIS created another swimming pool. Why dont yougo try it out? I won't tell River," the Doctor said with a mischeievous grin.

"Hmmm...new pool huh?" Hunter said, looking at Shawn.

Shawn looked back at him. "Way ahead of you Hunter." They both ran towards the pool while the waited for their next adventure.

Earth: Some thousand lightyears away...

"What do you mean I'm not fit to run the company?" Vince said angrily

"Vince, with the kidnapping of Shawn and Hunter, and Bret Hart departing soon, you don't seem to have a handle on things," one of the board members said in a monotone voice.

"I'm handling it!" he yelled.

"Never the less, you are being relieved of your duties until we investigate this further," the woman said.

"Who will replace me?" Vince asked, glaring at the board members.

"I will," said a man's voice. He stepped forward and Vince realized it was the same man that had told him that Shawn and Hunter were missing.

"We think he will have better control, and he knows who kidnapped the two missing wrestlers," the second board member said.

The man watched Vince storm out and then he smiled and laughed. "I promise I will find them and take run of this comapnay the way it should be ran," the man said and watched them all nod in approval.

Thousands of light years away on Planet Sea World, the Doctor, River and DX were enjoying themselves, not aware of the danger growing on Earth.


	5. Meanwhile on Earth

Chapter 4

Earth several weeks after Shawn and hunter disappear, the master or Tony simm has taken control over wwf and isn't liked very well by most of the superstars. The younger stars however love the way he runs things so they show little resistance.

"I wish I knew where Shawn and Hunter were, I can't believe I said that" Bret Hart said thinking aloud, it was times like this he actually wanted those two trouble makers around.

Bret was called into Tony's office a while ago and told he wouldn't be let out of his contract end of story, "wcw wouldn't know what to do with you they are a sinking ship anyway trust me Bret you would be better off here" The master had told him with a sly grin.

Bret wanted to resist but his new boss had threatened public humiliation and his title taken away which out any chance of regaining it when he protested Tony stood up and in a menacing tone said, "Ill do as i please hart IAM your boss and you will obey me!" Bret shook his head in anger as he recalled those words, Vince would never treat him like that and poor Vince was powerless.

"Hey Hitman!" Stone cold shouted interrupting his thoughts. "Yeah" Bret turned to see an equally angered Steve.

"We need to put a stop to this" he whispered and looked around, "I've tried calling Shawn and hunter and nothing except the answering machine."

"How do we do that? We only have so many on our side and the young guys are being corrupted, I know there's something not right about that guy" Bret said eyeing the Locke room.

Bret and Steve talked for an hour about how they could stop him first they would need more guys, next they needed to figure out what happened with HBK and HHH.

Meanwhile in Tony's office Owen hart was asking him to reconsider letting his brother out of his contract. "I already told him no Owen...ahhh" Tony rubbed his temples the never ending drumbeat! "You ok?" Owen asked pretending to be concerned. "Yes I'm fine just the pounding im my head, but like I told Bret he is to stay here with you, you have no idea what that company will do to him I could show you" Tony suggested with a dark smile. "What do you mean?" Owen asked taking a step back "Come here and I'll show you" Tony pulled him towards his closet and pushed him in then the closet whooshed and disappeared. Five minutes later the closet came back and Owen ran out, "NO! That can't happen!" he yelled in disbelief. "Oh but it does you want to protect your brother don't you?" his boss asked. Owen nodded "yes" "Good boy now you will tell no one of this understand or I will make that happen sooner understand?" Tony asked "Ok just promise you won't hurt him" Owen said nervously. "I promise" his boss said before dismissing him, "oh and Owen you will be having a handicapped match tonight you and your brother" He told him.

"Ok I'll go tell him" Owen said before leaving to go to the locker room.

After Owen left tony called in a few younger guys. "Yes boss" Jeff matt and Adam Copeland (edge) said in unison. "Owen and Bret will be facing you three in a gauntlet match you have my permission to do whatever you want with them I need them to learn a lesson and you guys are going to teach it to them" Their boss said"Ok but why?" Jeff wanted to know; he liked both harts and didn't want to hurt them. "Jeff you don't understand its merely a feud I'm starting with you guys you want more of the spotlight, a chance to show the audience who you are, possible title matches? I'm giving you a much deserved main event spot it's your turn to shine I suggest you use it" Tony said knowing that that would entice the younger men to do his bidding. Matt Hardy thought about it and said, "Ok we will do it, if it's for a feud what can it hurt"

All three agreed and left to get ready for their match.

Tony once again left alone went into his tardis to see if the doctor was anywhere on his tracking device. "Hmm nowhere in sight Where o Where are you Doctor? hahaha"

He said to himself then the pounding in his head started again, "arrghhh the drums the never ending drum beat"

He yelled inside his black tardis.

Later the show would start and his plan to teach the hart brothers a lesson would begin. During the match Bret and Owen faced off against the Hardy brothers and Adam Copeland who were being very stiff with them. "hey guys what are you...ahhhh" Bret was cut off as Jeff kicked him hard in the stomach and ribs he then picked him up , shot him to the ropes and gave him a hard clothesline, Owen tried to stick up for his older brother but matt and Adam cornered him and made him watch before beating him senseless.

Bret and Owen were both thrown out of the ring roughly and Bret said hoarsely, "Owen what's going on?"

Owen wasn't sure so he shrugged his sore shoulders.

Jeff and matt continued to beat on them, while they're boss looked on in satisfaction.

"you can't do that!" Vince shouted standing next to his new boss

"Yes I can and you forget your place don't make me put you with my pet again" Tony said

"No Not that"

Vince said in horror that tall statue hidden in his closet was the scariest thing he had seen and it moved when he didn't look.

"Good now shut up human!" Tony said forgetting he was supposed to be one himself.

They both watched as Bret and Owen were pinned after a brutal 20 min main event.

The crowd booed the younger men as they stood over there bloodied opponents.

Jeff looked at his brother and friend with nervousness and thought, "what have we done?"

The three of them walked to their locker room where they were met with cold stares, Undertaker glared at them and Stone cold shook his head. "We were only doing what the boss wanted" matt said defending his actions

Undertaker stood up and said, "You could have ended their careers boys I hope your happy" Taker stormed out before he lost his temper.

Stone Cold walked up to them and said, "Son, I understand wanting to make a statement but that was almost murder" "How can you say that Tony said to be rough it's for a feud!" Jeff said standing up to Steve. "You're just upset that the spotlight isn't on you!" Adam said

"We didn't kill them you are being dramatic or do red necks get dramatic?"

Matt said taunting Steve

"Why you little..." Steve punched matt in the nose but then was attacked by Jeff and Adam. "STOP IT!" yelled a loud voice

All three men looked up to see Kane coming towards them, "back off! you boys think you're so tough why don't you try that to me?" he said standing at his full 7ft.

Jeff, Matt and Adam all ran out with their gear while Kane helped stone cold up. "What has gotten into those boys?"

He asked watching them leave.

" I don't know, but we need to find out but first let's check on Bret and Owen" Kane suggested. Meanwhile in the trainer's room Owen and Bret were being checked on and Davey and Jim neidhart came in to see them, "wow sorry we didn't come and help we were at the wrong arena" Davey boy said in his thick British accent. Bret smiled and held his ribs, "Its ok i bet Tony had something to do with it" He said weakly. Steve Austin and Kane appeared behind them, "you guys ok?" stone cold asked.

"Just some bruised ribs, a dislocated shoulder, and Owen has a minor concussion but other than that we are ok" Bret said sarcastically.

"Ok I get it stupid question" Steve said with a laugh.

"Taker wants to see us in the hotel room" Kane said.

"Ok" Owen moaned

While the superstars left to go to their hotels Tony stayed behind in his office laughing, "Oh Doctor if only you were here to stop me" he said with an evil laugh. He grabbed Vince and pushed him into his closet/tardis and off they went. "Ok Vince time for you to go watch my pet..." Tony said dragging Vince down his hallway, "No! You said you wouldn't!" Vince yelled. "I lied surely you would know that by now" the evil time lord said, "Don't forget I hold your family hostage and you will obey me" He added before shoving him into a dark room. "NO!" Vince screamed as the door locked, "Don't worry I'll keep the lights on...for a while hahahaha!" his boss said thought the door.

Vince stared at the chained up statue which would move every so often, "Don't Blink" Vince told himself. Meanwhile back at the hotel the men discussed what they were going to do. Steve tried to call Shawn on his cell and got a weird message: "Sorry not here out fighting creatures, saving planets, and running seriously loads of running ha-ha anyway catch you later or maybe I've already done so ha!..." "Shawn! Hurry up I need help with the cyber men can you give them sweet chin music?" "Oh right yea! Ok bye for now leave a mess..." "SHAWN!" the message ends with a blaster being fired.

"That was weird" Bret said perplexed.

"No kidding what does he meant saving planets?" Steve asked. Shawn could say the weirdest things.

"He sounded happy" Undertaker said blankly, "and out of breath" Kane added.

"Leave a message then!" Davey boy barked in his accent.

"Ok fine, what do I say?" Steve asked unsure of how Shawn would respond.

"Who's he with?" Jim neidhart asked thinking.

"What difference does it make it's his kidnapper" Bret said with annoyance.

"It makes a huge difference because Shawn may not have been kidnapped, I've heard of this Doctor fellow before" Jim told them.

"Then tell" Taker said.

Jim told them of a story he heard of a man called the doctor who travels through time and space at first no one believed him. "Here I will prove it here's security footage I snook out of Tony's office. They watched as Shawn boarded the blue police box, all seven men gasped as the blue box de materialized, then it reappeared 5 min. later crashing into a car and nearly running over Triple H. Out came Shawn with a big grin on his face and the man with a bowtie, moments later all three of them left. "See they weren't taken, they went on their own will" Jim said, "Plus you expect us to believe that young kid captured two grown men?" He added with a smile.

"Good point" Bret murmured.

"OK so what do we do? Shawn isn't going to listen to me" Bret said rolling his eyes.

"let me handle it he will listen to me" Undertaker said.

No one objected so Taker left a message hoping that hunter or Shawn would come and help.

A few more weeks would pass and now word from Shawn or hunter, "See they weren't taken, they went on their own will" Jim said, "Plus you expect us to believe that young kid captured two grown men?" He added with a smile.

"Good point" Bret murmured.

"OK so what do we do? Shawn isn't going to listen to me" Bret said rolling his eyes.

"let me handle it he will listen to me" Undertaker said.

No one objected so Taker left a message hoping that hunter or Shawn would come and help.

A few more weeks would pass and now word from Shawn or hunter, things got worse for the ones who rebelled against Tony.

Tony had some tortured on live TV or he would leave them with his "Pet" and then threaten them.

Their boss would disappear into his office looking for the Doctor or to plan more ways to control the superstars.

"Alright Doctor where are you?" The Time lord said evilly. Part of him wanted the doctor here to gloat and tear down and maybe even kill him.

"LET ME OUT!" a man screamed interrupting his thoughts, "Awe you're not having fun?" Tony asked with sarcasm. "NO!" screamed the man again.

"Ok" Tony opened his door and out ran Davey boy smith, "You're mad you are!" Davey screamed at him. "Thank you now where is that footage?" he asked calmly.

"You are a liar!" Davey Boy yelled.

"Oh am i now?" Tony said in a defensive tone.

"Yes! Shawn and Hunter weren't captured" Davey said raising his voice.

"No they weren't, but think if I were to put your wife and children in with my pet you know I told you what she can do" his boss said in a threatening tone.

Davey remained quiet, "Good now keep quiet or I will let her out" Tony said. Davey nodded then left his tardis.

The Master chuckled it was easy to control married humans especially if they had children.

He went to his console and tried finding the doctor again; he was making the lives of every superstar miserable he wanted someone to see it besides the TV and live audience. "They are so gullible" he thought to himself.

At times the master wanted him there to try and stop him but then again no doctor...no stopping him.

"Oh Doctor if only you could see me now"

He said to himself.

Planet Sea world...billions of light years away...

"NO Shawn! Put it back!" The doctor shouted at the showstopper.

"Awe come on! It's only a shell of a dalek it's not going to hurt you"

Shawn begged he had heard of the dalek but never actually saw one up close. "NO! I DONT CARE"

The Doctor yelled, "Why doesn't he understand?" the doctor thought in anger.

"How did it get here anyway?" hunter asked

"Not sure but obviously it was killed now put it back"

The doctor ordered.

"River?" Shawn asked with his sad face, his big blue eyes looked at her.

River tried to resist but those eyes of his made her fall for him, "Sweetie just let him have it, as long as he doesn't use it to draw attention" she suggested. The Doctor looked at River then at Shawn," Oh ok but not until you understand what your bringing into my Tardis"

He said

"Yes!" Shawn shouted and rolled his new dalek into the Tardis with hunter smiling, "Works every time" he said to River who sighed

Once in the tardis the doctor told Shawn about the Daleks and all the horrible things they had done, "Now do you understand?" the time lord asked. "Yes, I still want to keep it though." Shawn said filiding with the eyestalk.

"Fine but that thing goes in your room not out here" River said, she knew how uncomfortable the dalek shell made the doctor.

Shawn happily pushed it to his room where he would try to open it. Meanwhile hunter and the doctor spent some time fixing the tardis.

River found Shawn's cell phone and read the "One Missed Call" sign on the phone, "hmm..." she said then listened to it.

"So I was thinking, have I taken you three to Barcelona? Not the place the planet" The doctor asked hunter while he messed with the wires. "No you haven't" He said handing the doctor his sonic screwdriver.

"Um boys I hate to interrupt but we need to go back to earth it sounds serious" River said with urgency.

"Why?" the Doctor asked then the wires sparked, "oi watch it!" the Doctor yelped. "Sorry" Hunter said rewiring. The Tardis hummed a little in response. "There we go she's fine now, let me hear the message" The doctor said grabbing the phone.

The doctor's face turned from curiosity to concern as he listened; when the message ended he quickly ran to the tardis console and set the coordinates for earth 1997.

"Sorry hunter change of plans"

The time lord didn't say anymore just flipped the switch and sent the tardis towards earth.

The Doctor had an uneasy feeling inside him as he remembered the message, "no it can't be" he thought. His hearts raced while the tardis approached their destination.

To be continued...

Here is an extra bit with Shawn and the dalek

"Hmm I wonder if I..." Shawn thought as he used the sonic screwdriver the doctor got him.

Whirrs...click... the top of the dalek opened.

"Wow I bet I could fit in there" Shawn thought to himself then hopped inside and closed the lid.

Suddenly he heard echoes of voices as he looked through the eye stalk then pushed a button BAM! The gun armed fired and Shawn fell back inside the dalek, "Whoa" he thought, he then tried to figure out how to get up "Elevate" a voice said. "Elevate?"

"Whoa!" Shawn was suddenly in the air in his room the dalek was now in the air.

Down! He said

He was on the ground safely he laughed inside the dalek and used the plunger arm. "OH I see it scans things"

He thought.

"Shawn?" he heard a call so he got out of his new toy and turned it off. "Yes" he said and left his room.

The End.


End file.
